Lost Carol
by TheGirlInTheMentalHospital
Summary: It's conceptual, the concept that you that you are. The awareness of yourself. If one feels like they belong here, it's the same thing as them not being here.Real Angsty Wizarmon. Hints of Wiz/Tail R and R please! 3


**Kind of random and really, really angsty. Just wrote whatever and I really, really am feeling emo right now. Also, I did this while listening to Silent Hill OSTs and one of them was called "Lost Carol" That really fitted Wizarmon so....that's why the title is like that. I just did some Peach-Pit references on this and guess some of the sayings here is from one of their works. (hinthint) also, I really wanted to get Wizarmon's feelings out. I mean, I always thought he was a kid Digimon or maybe a teen but I'll talk about that later, right now, I just kind of out in my P.O.V. of what he might be feeling after he died and all. After all, what the dead wish for most is to be alive again.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Digimon, Wizzie would be broguth back and they have better movie plotlines! XD Jajajaja!**

-

**Lost Carol**

He wandered through the dark as he felt the loneliness of this world around him. The dark world that he now lives in, a world that exists only with dark, cold, and loneliness, making him yearn for the chance to escape this place. He shivered from the cold and clutched his chest, his hat tipping over slightly and covered his emerald eyes. How much longer must he stay here? How much longer until…he can go?

These questions, he feared, might never be answered. His ragged breathing came in short breaths as he collapsed on to the cold ground, ready to give up all hope. This world…is where data and other lifeless things go to once they die. Unlike humans, the things such as toys and data are sent here instead of heaven or hell. It's conceptual, the concept that you are that you are. The awareness of yourself…

He shut his eyes as he breathed in and out, finding it funny that he could still breath even in death. Wasn't death supposed to be the ultimate sleep for the living? He guesses not because the tiredness he felt weighed him down and made him struggle with keeping awake. Countless times he wandered through this world until exhaustion and slept, hoping that this was all a dream. He chuckled and muttered "A dream within a dream…" He then closed his eyes and silently sobbed to himself. How pitiful of himself. Here he was, a noble soul who sacrificed himself to save his dearest friend and was sobbing because he was now trapped here, in this hellish place. Heck, this could be hell and he might as well be damned.

"How…unsightly of me…how ugly…" He then rolled over on his back, his tattered yellow jumpsuit providing little warmth as the icy tips of his place made him shiver. Not even his cloak could keep him warm enough from this place. He closed his eyes while his dirty blond hair lay about on the ground, making one think he were femmine by first glance. The feeling of hopelessness invaded him while lying there, on the ground, wanting nothing more than to see here again. Even if just one more time, that is all he needed.

Tailmon.

He wished desperately he could've told her, his feelings for her and maybe, just maybe, be with her for the rest of their lives. But…he died, forever keeping this secret in his heart while suffering a fate worse than damnation, facing the loneliness of his world.

Tears rolled down light grey cheeks while glossy emerald eyes stared up above. Again, wishing he could get out of here.

Suddenly, if he wasn't hallucinating, a light appeared above him. It was dim at first but then; it grew and grew before his very eyes. A warm feeling came over his body as the light took shape. A figure touched down the ground next to him, looking down at his broken form while piercing brown eyes stared into his own emerald ones. "Do you…really wish to live?" The figure's voice was that of a young girl's while the light began to dim from her.

That was a question he never thought he might be asked. He looked up and saw the young face of the girl and his eyes widened more by the white feathers behind her. An angel?

"Wizarmon…do you really wish to live once again…?" The girl smiled at him, making him surprised by how…normal she looked. She was an angel and yet she looked like any other girl, nothing special, nor anything really dazzling about her but her eyes…they held a kind of light that not many children had. Her long, brown hair danced upon his over his body while her face neared his own. "Wizarmon? I can help you…but you must answer…please." The girl looked sadly down at him, her wings expanded at a great length while Wizarmon was still a little dazed by her natural beauty. "I…I…"

The angel girl smiled and whispered softly "Let your emotions out… there's no need to be modest. Scream with all your might and let me hear…what your heart wants most…" Wizarmon felt the suppressed emotions twist and desperately long to get out. He smiled bravely at her, tears forming in his eyes. "No need to smile bravely…you can cry…scream…I'll listen, to the very end."

The very end...smiling bravely…

"I…I WANT TO LIVE!!!!" Wizarmon found himself screaming out loud with all his might. The many unshed tears rolling down his face while the days of living in this world finally made him go mad. "I WANT TO LIVE!! THERE…THERE ARE SO MANY THINGS I WANTED TO DO! I WANT TO LIVE!!"

How unsightly of me. To let myself succumbed to this, to let my emotions gain control over me and yet… Why? Why must…life be so cruel? "I may not benefit anyone and…I know it's very selfish of me but…I want to live! Please!" Wizarmon sobbed while the feel of arms wrapping themselves around his frame made him sob even harder. "I WANT TO LIVE!!!" Wizarmon coughed when his throat got hoarse, making him wince. He then noticed the warmth feeling around him. That nice, soft, warm feeling that made him cry out in sadness.

"It's unsightly…I know…" He heard the angel say softly to him as he hugged her, wanting to forget the pain he had gone through. He wanted to be ignorant of everything, to not feel and know neither wrong nor right. He just… "That's what living is." Was the last thing he heard before his lost consciousness, hoping that this wasn't anything but a dream.

The angel girl picked up his form, grabbing his discarded hat while sadly looking down at him. "You are...free." Then with a flap of her wings, she took off towards the light above, carrying the lost soul in her arms while his words he screamed earlier today rung through out her mind. 'I want to live…'

Then, she vanished out of sight, Wizarmon along with her as she carried him to…the land of the living.

-

**....Emo...XD I know, really angsty. tell me what you think. R and R please! 3 **


End file.
